


Test Run

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Beta!Kolivan, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, M/M, Squirting, Xenophilia, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan enjoys helping Shiro make sure his prosthetic is in tip top shape.





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some Koliro finger fucking! And sorry for the week long wait, I was out of town for a while. Expect more soon!
> 
> This takes place during/after season 8 and Shiro has that floating prosthetic.
> 
> Has not been beta read.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiro hummed as he leans back in his chair, facing the bed.

In one hand he was quietly skimming over reports with his flesh hand, humming as he has his glasses on. However he was far from paying attention to the latest reports given to him by the MFE pilots and the crew tonight.

After all he had plenty of time to finish looking over them, this was just part of the fun for him.

A shivering moan causes him to look up and then give a quiet smile as he looks at his lover, currently lying back on the bed with his legs spread open and those yellow eyes on him. Those lovely amber orbs were barely keeping open, half lidded as the owner of them raises his hips up.

Between those lovely blue thighs, Shiro's prosthetic was carefully moving the fingers around inside Kolivan's slit as the thumb circles over the small bud that rests under the galra's cock.

"Hmm..." Shiro smiles, "Enjoying yourself?"

The Marmorite leader shudders and mewls softly as he tilts his head back, "Q-quiznak...haaa...please...!"

Two fingers made a scissor motion before they curl within the soaked walls. They twitch warmly around the digits as they feel out the velvety, soft flesh that was growing wetter with each movement. The human looked to his alien lover's face and chuckles at how flushed his cheeks were.

"See?" Shiro finally turns off the data pad and leans back, "I told you I had better control of this prosthetic now."

Kolivan opened his mouth to retort, only to cut himself off when those fingers hit up against a bundle of nerves that leave him shaking. His breathing was growing ragged as he grips the head of the bed with a shaky moan.

What a sight the Leader of the Marmora made: the skirt of his marmorite uniform pushed up, his cock, slit and ass on display from the seam over them pulled open, Shiro's detached prosthetic hovering between his thighs with slick practically gushing from his clenching crevice. He looked so good and needy like this.

It was such a vulnerable side he showed Shiro when he was like this. It filled the former paladin with a sense of warmth to know he was one of the few who got to admire this view.

"Hmmmm..." carefully he has the prosthetic slip in a third finger, "You look so good Kolivan. You take my fingers so well and judging by how much slick you're making I'd say you're really enjoying them too."

"H-heh..." Kolivan shivered as the digits begin to move slightly faster, a quirt gasp escaping him when he feels the pinky lightly tap the rim of his asshole, "Shiro...!"

Shiro smiled softly, "Maybe next time I'll use those fingers to fuck the other hole too."

He groaned when Kolivan's slit almost spasms at the suggestion, his thighs shaking as he bucks his hips, "A-ah...!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Your slit and your ass filled with my fingers as they bring you over the edge? Maybe I'll even fuck you with my cock. I'll even let you suck it."

Kolivan trembles, "Y-Yes...Yes..p-please..."

The prosthetic begins to go harder as it made sure to hit one spot in particular that had the normally stiff and stoic galra arching with a silent scream. Shiro hummed quietly while he was taking small notes on the prosthetic's performance on his data pad to look over later. After all he wanted to make sure his prosthetic would be in top form!

"Are you close?"

"Yeessss...!" Kolivan gasps, his thighs squeezing around the arm.

Shiro smiled as the motion doesn't deter the pace picking up. He hums as Kolivan shrieks and bucks his hips before it happens.

Fluid spurts from the slit on to the sheets in thick globs as the crevice clamps down on the digits. Shiro watched him as Kolivan shakes from the intense orgasm with his thighs having a strong hold on the arm. A shuddering breath leaves him as he rides out the high of orgasming and groans.

"Heh.." Shiro stood from his chair and walked over slowly as Kolivan's legs slowly fall open to release the arm, "You okay?"

Kolivan shivers and groans, "Mhm...aaahnnnn..." he bites his lips as the digits pull out, leaving him empty.

The human chuckles softly before he uses his flesh hand to gently rub over the slightly twitching folds. A small, tired purr sounds before Shiro leaned down and kisses him softly.

”Rest. When you wake up, we’ll do more, ok?”

A small twitch on Kolivan’s lips was all he gave before he nods off completely. He feels a kiss to his temple as sweet slumber takes root.


End file.
